Racing Dreams
by Okami-Gamer-001
Summary: Stunning Star, or Stunner, is a purebred, high class Palomino Thoroughbred. She wants to race like her friends, but her mother and father want her to be a champion show jumper. With the help of her friends and stallion friend, can Stunner follow her dream
1. The Birth and New Friends

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of A Champion**

The sun rose slowly over the American Frontier. The light seemed to shine brightest over the West England Race Stable. The name was quite misleading. It is not located in England. It is called West England Race Stable because every one that worked at it was either from England, did English riding, or had an English accent.

In a stall near the entrance to the main stable, lay a pretty Strawberry Roan mare. Her name was Red Pegasus. Red Pegasus was a World Champion show jumper, who had never lost a competition. Pegasus was laying down on her side in her hay bedding, breathing heavily. A vet was sitting by her side with his equipment assisting the pregnant mare with her birth. The mare's sides heaved as she neighed in pain.

Pegasus gave one final push, and a small palomino filly emerged. Pegasus leaned over and began to lick the small golden form. While she was doing so, a tall bay stallion looked over and smirked proudly at his mate and the small golden bundle-of-joy. The stallion was named Thunder Jumper. Like Red Pegasus, Thunder was a World Champion show jumper who had never lost a competition.

Pegasus finished cleaning the filly, and looked over at Thunder. She walked to him and put her nose to his. Thunder nuzzled his beloved mare, then looked at his daughter. She came up to Thunder and sniffed him. Then, losing interest, walked to her mother's side and began nursing.

When the foal was done, she walked to the corner nearest to her mother and fell asleep. Thunder and Pegasus looked at their daughter, then at each other. "What shall we name her?" asked Pegasus. Thunder thought for a moment. "Stunning Star. Stunner for short." he replied proudly. Pegasus beamed at the name. She walked to her daughter and nuzzled her. "Goodnight my little Stunner. Sweet dreams." she mumbled. Pegasus then lay beside her daughter, and let sleep overcome her as well.

Later that day, Pegasus and Stunner were let into the mares' pasture with all the other mares and foals. Pegasus walked to a group of four mares with Stunner following behind. "Oh Pegasus you made it!! Where's that cute little baby?" said a chestnut mare excitedly. Pegasus moved out of the way to reveal a very curious Stunner. "She's simply gorgeous!!" exclaimed a Blue Roan mare. Pegasus introduced Stunner to the six mares. Bella, a sorrel mare with a stripe going down her nose smiled sweetly. Lady Spring, or Lady, the hyper chestnut mare grinned madly. Honey Bee, or Honey, a dark palomino bowed her head. Blue Berry, the roan, smiled and giggled. Stunner said hello and then ran around chasing a butterfly.

Pegasus and the others just walked a short distance away, and began chatting happily. Stunner was still content to just chase that butterfly down. A short distance away, a group of foals were racing. One filly with a brown coat, four black stockings, a black mane and tail, and a large black patch trailing from her stomach to her back on both sides, noticed Stunner playing on her own. The filly told her friends that she would be a minute, and walked over to where Stunner was.

Stunner stopped her pursuit of the butterfly when she saw a bay paint filly head toward her. "Hello. I'm Dream Arrow, Dreamy for short. Who are you?" the filly asked. "Stunner. Nice to meet you." Stunner replied. Would you like to race with me and my friends?" asked Dreamy. Stunner nodded and followed after Dreamy.

When they arrived at the group of colts and fillies, Dreamy introduced Stunner to the foals. One colt with a black coat, a sorrel mane and tail, a sorrel stripe on his face, and four sorrel stockings named Sir Shadow, or Shadow as he was called, said "hi" with a grin. Storm Blaze, Blaze for short, had a gray coat with a gray mane and tail, a black muzzle, a black stripe on his face, and four black stockings who just stared open-mouthed at Stunner. He was able to mutter a small "hello". Lady Mona, or Mona, was a bay appaloosa with a black blaze and several diamond shaped spots on her rump. She nodded and said a sweet "hi". Then Dreamy looked around and asked,"Where's Oberon? I saw him here a minute ago."

"His mom needed to introduce him to some mare and her filly. I just don't understand moms sometimes." Mona replied." We'll just have to start without him then." Blaze said.

The foals decided that Shadow volunteered to go first. No one wanted to race him since he was the second fastest next to Oberon. Since Stunner was getting impatient, she volunteered. "Ready. Set. GO!!!!" Dreamy shouted. Before anyone could think twice, Stunner and Shadow took off. Shadow stood in first, until Stunner sped up only slightly and pulled ahead about ten feet.

'FINALLY!!!' thought a young colt angrily. The colt looked up to find that his friends had already started the races. He saw Shadow racing with some new filly. A pretty, no gorgeous, filly at that. Her form was perfect. And she was fast. She was ahead of Shadow by about fifteen feet. He walked to his friends.

"Hey Mona. Who's the new one?" asked the buckskin colt. "Oh hey Oberon. That's Stunner. Fast isn't she?" Mona replied. "Stunner huh? She really lives up to her name." replied Oberon. Stunner and Shadow ran in to meet the others. "Hey Stunner. This is Oberon. Oberon, this is Stunner." Dreamy said cheerily. Now that she was up close, Oberon noticed that Stunner had gorgeous pink eyes and a smooth creamy colored mane and tail. Stunner thought that Oberon was quite handsome. What she loved most were his emerald green eyes. "Hi Oberon. Nice to meet you." Stunner said kindly. "Pleasure to meet you too Stunner." Oberon replied.

Just then a somewhat cute gray filly trotted up and said,"Hi Oberon. Wanna come and play tag with me and my friends?"

Oberon scoffed at the filly's flirty tone."No thanks. I've got friends. Bye" Oberon said annoyingly. The filly walked off with a sad expression. "Who was that?" asked Stunner curiously. "Just some filly called Lilac. No worrying about her. She's not worth the affection." Oberon replied. He walked off with Stunner right next to him. Both noticed, but didn't care. They knew they liked each other, but decided to wait until they were old enough.

At the end of the day Stunner thought happily,'I've got the best friends anyone could have. Can my life possibly get any better?'


	2. Going Away

**New Chappie!! Yay!! Sorry it took so dang long.**

**Chapter 2**

**Going Away  
**

It was a hazy morning at West England Stables. The sun barely rose over the distant hills, and the morning dew made the ground wet and the air misty.Most of the horses were being taken to training or led to the large pastures.

Stunner and Pegasus were being led to the mare's pasture with the others. Once Stunner was released from her halter, she darted to where her friends were. When they saw her they ran to her. "Hi Stunner. Right on time as usual." Mona said cheerily. "It's good to be out of that darn stable and running free in the pasture." Stunner replied. Everyone said their hellos, then planned out who was gonna race who. "Where's Oberon now? Sleeping in again?" asked Dreamy annoyingly. "No. He's coming this way" Stunner said.

She was, indeed, right. Oberon was headed right for them at a high speed. Three colts were behind him. "Who the heck are they?" asked Blaze, pinning his ears on his head. "I don't know. But I'm getting a bad feeling from them." said Mona. Stunner had her ears pinned all the way down on her head.

Oberon stopped running right in front of the small group. "Hi guys. I have some friends I want you to meet." Oberon said excitedly. Stunner moved to the back of the group where no one could see her.

Oberon introduced the three colts. Cupid, a dark bay colt said a short "Hi". Dash was a Blue Roan colt that said "Hello" with a perverted tone directed at the fillies, who completely ignored it. And Rubarb, a black colt with reddish-brown eyes and a white blaze said "Good Morning" in a voice a bit too deep for a colt.

"Rubarb, Cupid, Dash. These are my other colt friends Shadow and Blaze. And my filly friends Mona, Dreamy, and...where's Stunner?" Oberon asked. "Right here." Stunner said softly, but not happily. "Well these are three new friends..."

"I'm well aware Oberon. I heard the introductions." Stunner snapped. _'What's gotten into her? Does she hate me now or something?'_ Oberon mentally asked himself. Rubarb, Cupid, and Dash began to circle Stunner and look her over. Stunner mentally smirked to herself at how stupid these three were. In a flash, Stunner had kicked Cupid into Dash and Dash into Rubarb.

"You should know better than to circle a filly or mare, if you don't know what she is capable of. That is the only warning I'll give you" Stunner said glaring. Rubarb and the others behaved around Stunner for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Stunner and her mom were being led to their stall. "Stunner, dear, I need to tell you something. You will be leaving tomorrow for a place miles from here. There you will begin training as a show jumper." said Red Pegasus.

Stunner was too shocked for words. "O...okay" she said.

The next morning, Stunner and her friends said their sad goodbyes.


	3. Long Time No See

**I'm soooo sorry people. I've been so distracted on other sites that I haven't uploaded any new chapters. But I'm making it up to you with this one. Enjoy.   
**

**Chapter 3**

**Long Time No See**

The humid spring air made the morning crisp and cool. A pair of rose-colored orbs, belonging to a golden Thoroughbred mare, slowly opened to greet the new day. And the mare beside her. "Hey Dreamy. Its morning so wake up." said the palomino. A bay mare with a large white patch trailing from her stomach to back on both sides, yawned and replied, "You sure aren't very excited Stunner".

"Why should I be?" the palomino, Stunner, said curiously. "Don't you remember that we go back home today?" said Dreamy. Stunner's eyes got as wide as possible, and she embraced her friend.

Before long, a stable hand arrived to take Stunner and Dreamy to the trailers. Their ride home.

After about five hours of boredom and driving, the trailers pulled to a halt. _'Home at last. I can't wait to see everyone again. Blaze, Mona, Shadow, and Oberon.' _Stunner thought excitedly. The stable hand took Stunner's halter and led her to the large pasture where she and her friends met.

After looking around for a few minutes, she spotted them. But those three colts, now stallions, were over there. The palomino pinned her ears to her head for a few seconds, then galloped to her friends.

Blaze, Mona, and Shadow were busy with asking Dreamy about Stunner. Cupid, Dash, and Rubarb were busy looking for the attractive mare. "Hey! She's here!!!!" Blaze shouted. Stunner trotted the rest of the way to her foalhood friends.

Stunner embraced each friend except the three stallions. "Where's Oberon? I figured he'd be here." Mona asked. "He's coming. At a very high speed." Dreamy said. Sure enough, the large buckskin stallion was headed straight for them. To surprise him, Stunner moved behind everyone where she couldn't be seen.

"Hi guys. It's been too long hasn't it?" Oberon said. "Yeah way too long." Shadow replied. "Where's our favorite palomino?" asked Oberon, looking around.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Stunner asked shyly.

Oberon looked toward her and his mouthed dropped a considerable amount. "Hey Stunner. Long time no see." Rubarb and his friends said. Stunner smirked. She kicked out her hind legs like last time toward the stallions. They dodged it, but they didn't suspect afterwards. Stunner , fast as lightning, then spun and kicked with her front legs.

"You three are complete and total idiots. I told you I wouldn't give any more warnings." said the now angry mare.

At the end of another day, before they went to their stalls, Stunner decided to sing a song for everyone.

**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**

**I am nothing more than to see you there**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

**If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love**

**Then let me never ever wake again**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

**(Chorus)**

**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

** (Chanting)**

**(Music Fades Out)**

Everyone was amazed at this beautiful creatures voice. Oberon was almost hypnotized by his mare's singing. Wait a minute...his mare? Where the heck did that come from. Oh well.

Once everyone else except Stunner and Oberon were in their stables, Oberon had something to ask.

"Stunner. I have something to ask you." he said. "What would that be?" asked the golden mare. "Would you like to be my mare-friend?" Oberon blurted. Stunner was surprised, but happy.

"Of course. I'd never pass up such a strong and handsome stallion" Stunner replied flirtily. The two Thoroughbreds nuzzled each other and went their separate ways. So they thought anyway.

As it turned out, their stalls were right next to each other. But Rubarb was on Stunner's other side.

Might as well get used to it.**  
**

**   
**


	4. Family Issue

**Hello readers. I'm terribly sorry for not uploading in forever. So here's chapter 4.**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Family Issues_**

The next few days went by fairly quickly for Stunner and her friends. Dreamy and Stunner spent about two hours a day practicing show-jumping, which Stunner found was not her greatest talent. Then they would go to the practice track with Mona, Blaze, and Shadow to watch Oberon race The Twerp-Headed Trio as the mares called Rhubarb, Cupid, and Dash.

The three mares were just watching their stallion friends race their final laps when the Trio came up. Rhubarb started biting Stunner's flanks, making her squeal in surprise while his buddies did the same. The Trio were just teasing the mares until they noticed three very muscular, very angry stallions charging at them with full-speed.

Oberon, who's friends could swear his eyes were like crimson red, kicked Rhubarb multiple times and landed a fore hoof to the now on-the-ground-in-the-dirt black male. "NEVER, EVER, TOUCH STUNNER OR THE OTHERS AGAIN!!! UNDERSTAND!!!! Good." Oberon said angrily. Rhubarb and the two did the smart thing and ran off. Oberon put his neck over Stunner's and said soothing words to her. Blaze and Shadow also gave their mare-friends the same treatment.

After another couple of hours the horses were released to their pastures. Stunner left to find to her mother. When she found her, Pegasus did NOT look happy. "Stunner. Have you been racing recently?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah. Just after my jumping practice. Why?" Stunner replied. Her mother sighed, very clearly annoyed. "I'm sorry Stunner, but your father and I...we have forbid you to race." she said calmly.

"WHAT???!!!!!!" Stunner yelled. "Who gave you the right to decide my future?!"

"The fact that we are your parents" Pegasus said. "I don't care what you are?! I won't let you order me like some human child?!" Stunner yelled as she ran away. She ran straight past her friends to her stall. Oberon, who had followed her, asked gently "What happened?"

"My mother just forbade me from racing. I yelled at her telling her that I wouldn't let them order me around like some human child. Then I ran" Stunner said. She then buried her head in Oberon's neck. Neither of them saw their owners at the doorway.

Oberon and Stunner would not be able to believe the surprise their owners now had for them.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	5. The First Race

**_Chapter 5_**

_**The First Race**_

The next day, as Stunner had calmed down, the six companions were content to continue their regular daily routine. Stunner had been giving her parents the cold shoulder for almost a whole week after their quarrel. Anytime either mare or stallion tried to talk to their daughter, she would give them a glare that rivaled an angry mountain lion, and flicked her tail and walked off. She even went as far as disobeying them. For the whole week she had been practicing with a professional jockey, and running around the track with Oberon, Blaze, and Shadow. They always had a great time, and the only one who even came close to beating her was Oberon.

On one such day, Stunner was getting tacked up by her jockey when she spotted a new stallion approaching. He was led the other way toward the "Jumps of Nightmares" as Stunner called them. Soon enough, the four, mare and stallions were running alongside each other. Stunner noticed the new stallion and his jockey standing by the rail watching them. As the four ran past them, Oberon noticed the stallion staring intently at Stunner. He was solid sorrel with a white blaze and four white socks.

Stunner was filled with adrenaline. Today was her first race, the race where she would prove if she was worthy to be a racer. "Geez guys! You all are slow today. Looks like I'm gonna win this little old race. Again." she said. That blow to their pride had them going top speed now. Did it do any good? Nope.

After practice, Stunner was turned loose in the pasture. She searched for her friends and soon spotted them. As she began to walk towards them, she was stopped by the new stallion. "I watched you race today, and I must say that you are truly good at it. And you're lovely when you run." he said kindly yet seductively. "Um, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me." Stunner replied nervously. The sorrel male was about to reply when he heard, "There you are Stunner. We were wondering if you were coming." said Oberon with a forced smile. Stunner smiled also and nuzzled him. The new stallion stared at them jealously, but walked off.

Finally, the race was to begin. Stunner was calm, yet excited. She knew better than to get nervous and jumpy at these times, due to the fact that it hindered a racers abilities to win and run their best. The horses were pulled up to their gates, most jumpy and scared from lack of space. Stunner tuned it all out so she could concentrate on the task ahead. She noted the fact that her parents were standing on the sidelines watching. Stunner inwardly smirked. She would show her parents what she was made of, and prove them wrong about her future.

3...2...1...RING!!!

The horses burst forth from their tight enclosures, and sped down the track. Stunner kept to the middle, conserving her energy for when it counted. They passed the quarter mile marker. Two markers left. One left. It was time, for Stunner to make her move and pull a win. She let her adrenaline loose, and pulled to the very front. A whole neck length ahead of the first place mare and stallion. RING!!!

Stunner's sides heaved as she leaped over the finish line. Her heavy breathing didn't stop her from getting the congrats from her friends. Stunner looked to her parents, but they were nowhere to be found. 'Oh well. Tough luck for them.' she thought.

A few hours after the race, Stunner was put in her stall. She ate, drank, and fell asleep. Oberon rested his head on her back, and fell asleep as well. His mare had done well, yet she was very tired so he would be with her when she needed him. He thought of what he had heard his and Stunner's owners said. "My stallion seems to have some affection or attraction for that golden beauty of yours. What say you?" said Oberon's owner confidently. "I agree. Shall we arrange a breeding then, dear friend?" replied Stunner's owner pridefully. "Yes. What a racer the foal would be."

Oberon was definitely fine with that.


	6. Now what?

**Chapter 6:****Now What?**

Stunner sighed to herself. Tired from her race though she was, she knew she would have to her the annoying protests of her dam and sire. The very thought exhausted her physically and emotionally and made her snort in frustration, unfortunately giving away the fact that she wasn't asleep when she was supposed to be. At three hours before dawn, the timing was unusual for a horse to be awake. At least that's what she thought, although she quickly reminded herself that she didn't care.

"Why are you awake?"

Stunner groaned inwardly as she realized that the stallion next to her now knew that she had awakened at this ungodly hour. Pasting a fake smile on her face that probably would have convinced anyone else, Stunner replied, "Just thinking of how excited I still am after my first race."

Unfortunately...the smile didn't fool the handsome buckskin at all. He knew her too well.

"What's going on Stunner? You know you can tell me, if no one else," the stallion said sternly, but not loud enough to rouse the other sleeping inhabitants of the stable. Stunner averted her gaze, lowering her rose-colored eyes to the ground. "It's just...my sire and dam. I don't know what they'll say or do after I went against them so many times in the past days, and if it comes to the worst...I just don't want to be taken away again."

Stunner buried her head into the stallion's neck as he embraced her, allowing her to shed her tears on him. As with what happens to many, Stunner cried herself back to sleep, and stayed asleep until her owner attached a lead rope to her halter a few hours later. As she passed, Stunner gazed momentarily at the stalls her sire and dam occupied regularly, only to find them empty. _'Oh joy. They beat me to the pastures, and now they're going to kill me with words. I'm scared,' _Stunner mused to herself. Though, in reality, she truly was scared.

* * *

"Ah! Stunner, over here!" exclaimed Mona, the bay appaloosa mare that Stunner called friend. Stunner couldn't help but smile at Mona's always-positive-and-hyper attitude. Striding over to her friends, Stunner clearly noticed that her stallion-friend was missing. Immediately becoming suspicious, Stunner asked, "Where's Oberon?"

Shadow, a tall black stallion with a shiny and well kept sorrel mane and tail and four sorrel stockings (Stunner always thought of him as being a "reverse bay" kind of color), was the only one who answered her, though rather reluctantly it seemed. "He's being interrogated."

_'Interrogated? By whom?' _Stunner pushed the though aside and settled for a reply less prodding and straightforward. "Last time I checked, no one had anything to interrogate Oberon about. Is there something I should know that I haven't yet been told?"

The only reply the palomino received was four heads turning away from her. Frustrating and suspicious.

"Okay, spill. What's going on?" Stunner demanded. Screw going around the problem, she wanted to know what the heck was making her friends act the way they were. Dream Arrow, who had been the only friend she had been allowed to see during her foreign show-jumping training, spoke for everyone. "Well, um, you see, Oberon hasn't been getting along well with his dam. And she wants him bred to Lilac, thinking they'll make a great race foal." Lilac, Stunner remembered, had been a huge flirt when they were foals. Her pursuit of Oberon hadn't faded when she was separated for training. _'Lilac? Ha! Any stallion that even moves in her direction will be in for a BIG disappointment!,' _Stunner thought. Sighing in exasperation, she stalked off toward where she knew Oberon would be. Unfortunately, her worst fear blocked her path. Standing directly ahead of her was her dam. And judging from the way she stood...she wasn't happy.

* * *

"Stunner. Come here for a moment please." called out Stunner's dam, the strawberry roan mare known as Red Pegasus. Stunner saw her mother saying please as a bad sign that something horrid was going to happen. _'I'm so screwed.'_

Keeping up an emotionless expression, Stunner walked towards her mother with her head held high and her eyes closed. "What do you need? I don't have time to spare being interrogated and lectured by you or my sire. So make this quick." Stunner sighed out. "Don't you dare speak to me that way! I am your mother and I gave you life, so you'd best listen closely you ungrateful filly!" snapped Pegasus. Unfazed by her dam's snappy attitude, Stunner retorted,"So what if you did give me life!? I don't owe you anything because I didn't ask for the life you gave to me, it was your decision to have me and Nature's choosing of whether or not I be born! So don't start preaching to me about how I owe you my life...Pegasus."

Pegasus stepped back in utter shock at her own foal's harsh words. Never, in her many years of life, had the strawberry roan ever been spoken to like how Stunner had just spoken to her! "If that is how you truly feel my daughter...then race. You have shown me that I cannot hold you to the life I expected of you, and that...only the winds of Fate can direct you to the path it desires of you. You have my blessing," with that said, Pegasus stalked off from her only foal with her head low and her pride stung. Stunner kept her back turned and her tears only barely suppressed.

"Hey."

Stunner tensed as she prepared to spring from where she stood as the large black stallion with the white blaze strode up to her with his head held high in what Stunner knew too well to be a flirtatious manner most stallions used to attract the mare they were attracted to. To the rose-eyed palomino, it was just another useless waste of muscle strength. Thoroughbreds weren't bred to hold their heads that high. Obviously Rhubarb didn't know that. "What do _you_ want? I've already had a bad enough day without you and your little band of fools trailing me and my friends," Stunner snapped. Rhubarb only snorted in reply. "Come, now! I mean no harm in walking up to you, so you needn't be so snappy with me," Rhubarb commented with the same smug look on his face that Stunner saw almost every time she encountered him. Deciding it would be best for the both of them if she didn't say anything, Stunner only turned her back on him and walked away. The thundering of hooves behind her didn't catch her attention, until she realized it was only Shadow, Dreamy, Mona, Blaze, and Oberon.

"Oh, Stunner! Is it true? Is your owner really planning to breed you and Oberon!?" Dreamy asked in her usually hyper voice. Stunner gasped and stared at Oberon, daring him to tell her what this was all about and whether or not it really was true. Oberon had a stern, serious look on his face, but he said nothing. The expression her stallion-friend held was proof enough for her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Yeah I, uh, guess it is true," _Even though everyone neglected to tell me. But what about...?_

"Oh yeah! What about you sire and dam, Oberon? Didn't they want you to take Lilac as your mate?" Stunner asked. Oberon looked surprised, but replied, "Oh. That. I told them off in more of a harsh way than I should have."

After that, everyone turned their heads in a different direction with expressions Stunner only knew as regret, pain, sadness, and guilt. _So they aren't getting along well with their families either. At least I'm not alone...although I don't want them to suffer._

Suddenly, there was smoke and fire, and rain and lightning. Stunner, Oberon, and the others ran as fast as their legs would allow them, and kept going all the way to the opposite fence which was far too close to the bright gold and red-orange flames that Stunner could almost swear licked at their legs no matter how fast they ran or how far. Allowing the small bit of jumper within her blood take over, Stunner pushed off of the ground with as much force as she could and sailed over the iron and wood rails. Looking back, Stunner noticed the many others in the fields following her lead, jumpers or not, it didn't matter. All that mattered was escaping and leaving behind that which was about to destroy them. Just as she prepared to continue running, Stunner halted and looked back, noticing a large group of foals trapped and unable to make it over the high beams of fence which only allowed the flames to edge closer to their tiny, defenseless bodies. Neighing to her friends, Stunner quickly rounded up the foals and, with the hep of many powerful stallions, including the few Clydesdales and Shires that inhabited the race track stables, shattered the wooden railings and allowed room for the foals to run. The many other escapees joined Stunner and her group, running behind them towards the further parts of the track lands to escape from their brush with death. With Oberon in the lead and the many others trailing behind with the foals in the middle.

* * *

After dawn, when the sun broke over the horizon and the night's mist began to settle and disappear, the horses made their way over to where the ashes of what used to be green fields and tall trees lay. Standing at the edge, Stunner and Oberon embraced each other, the sadness of the scene weighing heavily on both of them, as well as the others.

What would they do now? Without their home, and with no knowledge of what lay beyond the race track, how would the horses survive?

So Stunner thought, as did so many of the other survivors.....

_Now what?_


End file.
